The deposition of gold by nonelectrolytic methods is well known. Generally such methods concern autocatalytic reduction of gold salts soluble in an alkaline medium. The reduction is carried out in the presence of a stabilizing agent in order to avoid a spontaneous liberation of the gold at ambient temperature.
Recently the utilization of baths has been proposed which contain an additional soluble salt such as potassium cyanate and an alkali metal borohydride or dimethylaminoborane as a reducing agent. The autocatalytic reduction is carried out in a medium rendered strongly alkaline by sodium or potassium hydroxide and potassium cyanate as stabilizing agents in the decomposition of of the soluble gold salts.